memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
B'Etor
B'Etor, Daughter of Ja'rod was a Klingon female who lived in the mid 24th century. A member of the House of Duras, she was the sister of Duras and Lursa. 2367 Like her siblings and their father, B'Etor worked with the Romulan Star Empire to affect political change in the Empire, working with the Romulan Sela. In 2367 she and her sister located the illegitimate son of their brother, Toral, son of Duras. Even though her brother had died earlier that year at the hands of Worf, son of Mogh, the two sisters maintained that Toral still had a claim on the office of Chancellor as Toral's father had been a challenger for the office after the death of K'mpec. When the Duras claim was rebuffed by Arbiter of Succession, Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the members of the House of Duras and their supporters left the Great Hall. Soon the Klingon Civil War began. ( ) Klingon Civil War The two sisters, supported secretly by the Romulans, began a war against newly installed Chancellor Gowron. At first their Romulan support made the Duras forces extremely successful. Suspicious that the Romulans were involved, Captain Picard led a blockade meant to keep Romulan supplies from reaching the Duras sisters - using a tachyon detection grid to detect cloaked ships. At Picard's urging, Gowron launched an all out attack, and the Romulans moved to resupply them. When the Romulans were exposed by a quick thinking Lieutenant Commander Data on board the , support fell away from them. Gowron's forces stormed the Duras base. B'Etor and Lursa beamed away on to a waiting ship, but Toral was soon captured by Kurn, son of Mogh. ( ) 2368-2370 After their defeat, B'Etor and her sister were on the run from the Klingon Empire, listed as renegades. In early 2369, the two appeared on Deep Space 9. Because they hadn't committed any crimes in Bajoran space, Commander Benjamin Sisko refused to have them arrested. The two sisters sold the Kohn-Ma terrorist Tahna Los bilitrium so that he could create a bomb which he intended to use to collapse the entrance to the Bajoran wormhole. Lursa and B'Etor hoped to use the money gained from the sale to help rebuild their forces. After a struggle with Kira Nerys, the device was detonated harmlessly in the Gamma Quadrant. ( }}) Lursa and B'Etor later returned to the station to play in The First Annual Deep Space Nine Poker Tournament, again to raise funds for their war against the Empire. The two attempted to win the tournament by cheating, but their special deck was tossed aside and a new deck used when Quark realized that a compromised deck was in play. Afterwards the two women were quickly defeated by the remaining players. ( ) By 2370, Lursa had become pregnant with a son. After realizing that she was pregnant, she confided only in B'Etor. Meanwhile, an older Alexander Rozhenko tried to change history to convince his younger self to become a warrior. The older Alexander staged an assassination on his father and younger self. Taking the guise of K'mtar, gin'tak of the House of Mogh, he tried to convince his younger self to become a warrior, with little success. A knife from the Duras family was left at the scene to frame the Duras sisters, however it was a weapon from the early 25th century - with the mark of Lursa's son on the weapon. Realizing that the Duras sisters had been framed, Worf confronted his son, who finally revealed the truth. ( ) 2371 B'Etor and Lursa soon came into contact with Tolian Soran, who had developed trilithium weapons, which could destroy stars. The destruction of the Amargosa star had driven the Nexus into the Veridian system near Veridian III, and the destruction of that star would've driven the Nexus right into the planet, which would've enabled Soran to reenter the Nexus. The two sisters took Romulan trilithium devices for Soran, who promised them the technology for their conflict with Gowron and the Empire. To distract the crew, the two sisters launched an attack on the Enterprise. Data was able to modify the Enterprise to emit a pulse, causing the Duras sister's bird-of-prey to cloak. This caused the ship's shields to drop. B'Etor and her sister died when a photon torpedo fired by the Enterprise hit their ship. ( ) See Also * * Category:Klingons category:2371 deaths Category:House of Duras